A Scrubby Life
by WarpedMinded
Summary: What happens when the janitor, JD, Turk, and Dr. Cox see something special?


**Television**- _Scrubs_

**M/M s**lash, **A**nal, **A**ngst, **T**hreesome/**M**oresome, _**F**__luff, __**M**__preg_

___'He always looked very sexy in his tight janitor clothes, always working. That is one thing I practically Loooo-iked about him, he never bragged or showed how muscled he was, he was a sweet guy who always kept to himself. Well, unless he helped someone. Like Elliot. He helped her a whole lot. She would giggle after they talked and she went on her way swinging her hips enticingly, never noticing how angrily I glared at her. Oh yeah, I knew she was flirting with the Janitor every time they talked, but I stayed out of the way. The man deserved some happiness. After what his wife did to him back in 2001, he really deserved happiness.'_

****** Flashback **

The fall breeze swept past the man's neck and ruffled his dark brown hair as he stared at his beautiful wife of three years.

"You know Emily, every time I look at you, you always look even more perfect than before. How do you do it sweetie?" He laughed as he stroked Emily's cheek affectionately. "I love you so much honey." He whispered as he leaned close his lips slowly descending on hers.

Loud crashing and the sound of glass breaking broke them apart quickly to see what happened.

After a second, ear-splitting screams sounded down the block.

"Barry! Oh my god! The twin towers collapsed! Oh God!" Emily cried as she ran outside, Barry not so far behind. What they saw was so unbelievable. Nothing but dust and debris clouded the sky.

Emily screamed in distress as she ran toward where the towers used to be. She was screaming someone's name which Barry didn't know. He chased after her, "Emily stop! Don't go there! You will get hurt baby!" He yelled as he caught up to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

"No Barry! Please let me go, Jessica will want me to come to her rescue! I have to save her. She was working today on the 34th floor. I love her!!"

The last sentence made Barry let go of Emily like he was burned. "What?" He looked at his wife with betrayal. "Y-You love another woman?"

Emily looked away, ashamed she told him without even meaning to. "Barry…"

"No, don't 'Barry' me. I want to know the truth! Were you cheating on me with another woman?" His eyes smoldered with anger, betrayal, and sadness.

The black haired woman glared at Barry, "Yes. Yes I cheated on you with another woman. Only because I saw you flirting with other men." She raised her head defiantly, her pert little nose and her doe-like eyes made her seem so innocent, but Barry knew the truth. He did now. He shook his head sadly as he moved past his wife and started running down the few blocks to the collapsed building.

Cries of pain and screams of terror entered into Barry's body and mind, causing him shiver. He looked at all the metal and broken glass covering the road and more. Not too soon after Barry got there, police, ambulances, fire trucks, and more help arrived.

Barry was there the whole day, helping the crewmen and police find people.

A soft whimpering broke Barry's trance and he looked back where he just walked by. He moved toward the sound, "Ma'am? Are you hurt badly? I need you to talk to me so I can find you."

"Help me, I want Emily…" The woman's voice slightly sobbed, then coughed from inhaling some of the dust. Barry figured out immediately who the woman was.

"Jessica?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, please help me. I want to be able to go home and hold my fiancée Emily. I don't want to leave the love of my life like this. Not like that, please." Jessica gasped for air.

Barry sighed as he kneeled down and quickly removed the rubble and debris from the woman. What he saw made him tear up. Jessica who was barely conscious, was trying to keep her eyes open, but failing miserably. Blood soaked all of her clothes so it looked like she swam in a pool of blood, sadly though, it was only her own blood from her wounds. She had cuts all over her face, and a huge slice at her neck.

"Shit, we need to get you help." He ground out as he gritted his teeth together. He reached out and carefully lifted the woman's fragile body into his strong but gentle arms, and carried her to an ambulance. The doctors quickly set to help her. Emily ran over and saw Jessica in the vehicle. "Oh, baby. Oh Jessy, sweetie." Emily climbed into the ambulance and hugged her supposed fiancée.

"Emily…Are you two really engaged?" Barry asked sadly, his eyes lingering over Jessica's weak and battered body.

His wife nodded and ran her fingers lovingly through Jessica's blood soaked hair.

"I'll get the divorce papers to you in a month then…" Barry growled out. One tear fell down his cheek, "I hope you are happy with your new bride-to-be."

"Thank you so much Barry. I owe you forever."

"Thank you…for letting me keep the only woman I ever loved." Jessica wheezed.

Barry walked away from the site where the twin towers used to stand, thinking, ___'She was the only woman I ever loved too…'_

To Barry, Sept 11, 2001 was forever known as the worst day of his life.

******End of Flashback**

"Hey Newbie!" A sharp whistle echoed into JD ear and he jerked his head away, glaring at Dr. Cox. "I re-HE-ally don't want you just standing there dawdling like a little boy waiting in line for the Billy Idol eight-track tape."

JD tried to hide his smirk but was caught. "Melinda, you better be careful or I might just take my fist, and punch you so hard in the mouth you will have to shove your toothbrush up your ass for you to be able to brush your teeth." Perry let a grin appear when he saw JD's smirk disappear and go pale.

Turk walked up to JD and patted his back, looking at him worriedly, "JD? Man, are you okay? You look like your gonna be sick…"

"Don't you dare get sick on the floor, I just mopped it, okay maybe not just now, probably a few days ago." Barry the janitor yawned.

Turk bit his bottom lip nervously. ___JD really doesn't look good._ He leaned close to JD. "Hey seriously J-man, are you okay?"

JD shook his head as he looked at Turk with wide, scared eyes, "My water just broke…" He whispered harshly.

Barry watched as some liquid made the boys' scrubs all wet.

Turk quickly picked up JD bridal style, and growled out at Dr. Cox and Barry, "You two follow me. You might as well know what's going on." He walked past the two older men, not knowing if they will follow or not. After a few seconds he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. "Dr. Cox, can you find us a room with a bed, no windows, and is never used?"

Perry nodded as he walked ahead and led them into a room that had light blue walls, and a very comfortable looking bed with stirrups on it.

Turk gently laid Dr. Dorian on the bed. "Don't worry 'Nilla bear. They'll help us through this."

JD gave a sharp nod as he gasped in pain while clutching his slightly rounded stomach.

Dr. Cox looked at Barry, "You might want to sit down Barry."

The janitor looked at Perry shocked, "How did you know my name? Nobody here knows it…"

"I did…" JD whispered as tears slid down his cheeks from pain. Turk looked sadly at JD.

"Hey, sweetie. It's okay. Just remember to breathe."

Perry sighed, "Okay, you may not believe this but…I think they are trying to tell us JD is going to have a baby. And Turk is most likely the father. Am I correct?"

Turk blushed but nodded none the less. "We need your guys' help. Please."

Dr. Cox rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I will help you and Kelsey through this ordeal. I am still not sure as to how in the hell you managed to get a man pregnant."

Turk laughed as he looked at JD, "My sperm is just that good. But seriously, we don't even know how. He is probably the only man that will ever give birth. And I am glad it is from me, and who I love." He smiled as he gripped JD's hand softly.

"Why do you need our help? We were just mean to the kid." Barry looked at them genuinely confused.

"He still loves you guys." Turk calmly stated. JD blushed as he looked away from the men, who were now shocked by what they had just heard.

"Turk…maybe you shouldn't have told them…" JD gasped out sadly, refusing to look at the men on the opposite side of the bed. "Turk, don't forget, we need to do a c-section. I don't know how else the baby will get out." He groaned as he bit his lip in pain. "Owww! Fuck!" He cursed as he tried to calm down while rubbing his stomach, trying to soothe the baby inside him.

Perry sighed as he looked at JD, then at Turk, and lastly at Barry, ___That is why JD was trying to be nice to me, and tries to be nice to Barry too…God, poor kid. I wonder if I had been with the boy, I would have been the father of the child. Anyways I can always give them a chance to explain everything._ "Alright. I will give you guys a chance to explain all this to me."

The janitor looked thoughtful sitting there just staring off into space. ___I always had a funny feeling when he was around, I just thought it meant I didn't like him. But, maybe I do. I will have to just see where this goes. It wouldn't be so bad._ "Yeah, I will stay and see where this goes." He smiled kindly at JD and Turk. He could feel eyes on him, so he turned his head and saw Perry looking at him, then quickly Perry looked away. Barry let a small smile grace his manly features, his cheeks turning a light pink from embarrassment. ___ I wonder if Dr. Cox likes me too…He is really handsome, his dark blonde curly hair, his dark blue eyes, god…anyone could get lost in them. I am now…_ Barry was jerked out of his thoughts when he realized he was staring into Dr. Cox's eyes.

Turk leaned over the bed and pecked JD on the lips, "I will be right back. I have to go get the right things so I can do the c-section. You'll be okay 'Nilla bear." He comforted as he gave JD's hand one last squeeze. "Okay you two. I need you both to watch JD while I go get some things for the c-section. He trusts you, so please…be nice to him."

"Hurry back Chocolate bear." JD smiled brightly as he looked at Turk.

"Just remember to just sing the song if it hurts really bad." Turk reminded his lover.

JD nodded and laughed, "Don't worry. I will remember. It's a good song…and goes along with this moment."

Turk laughed as he nodded and left, but not before he cast a loving glance at his dark haired lover.

JD looked at the other two men, feeling quite uncomfortable. "Hey…If you guys are wanting to leave…you can, I won't hold it against you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Newbie, me and Barry stayed cause we said we would see where this goes. You are gonna go into labor and you boyfriend is gonna be the one delivering it. You should be happy."

"But you two aren't gonna help him…" JD whispered softly.

Barry walked up to JD and rubbed his shoulders, "I don't know if you actually want us to partake in this beautiful moment."

"But I do. I love you guys. I have known you two for 4 years, and even though you were mean to me, you always had those moments where you would be nice, and show me how you really felt about me. A-and I just wanted to get this out so you knew…I liked you both when I first saw you two. I always wanted you, but I knew I could never have you. But when me and Turk got together, we both admitted to how we felt about you. I know you might think this is cheesy, but I am seriou-"

JD was cut off by smooth lips pressing against his. Dr. Cox kissed JD gently, then broke the kiss, "How do you know that we thought it was cheesy?"

"I…uhh…3?"

Perry let out a snort, and grinned, "I see that kissing you doesn't stop your thinking Marsha." He muttered sarcastically.

Barry let a laugh escape him as he grinned, "That was very cute."

"You know, I am not gonna let this go unheard." Perry sighed and turned toward Barry the janitor and bit his lip thoughtfully, "Barry, I have known you for quite a long time. Like 6 years. I know I was mean, but…I really liked you." He ground his teeth together, trying not to seem nervous.

Barry stood, staring in shock at Perry. One of the cruelest men at Sacred Heart, admitting that he liked him…a janitor…Barry the janitor.

"Why? Why me?" He asked confused.

"I think it is because you are so opposite of me, and yet the same. We both made fun of JD, you were nice, I was mean, you are handsome, and I am horrid looking."

"I never thought that…" Barry muttered softly.

JD smiled as he watched the two figure out how they felt about each other.

A sharp kick forced a pained whimper to escape JD's lips. Barry and Dr. Cox looked at JD worried. JD just waved it off, "Just a very painful kick. This kid really wants out." He joked.

"JD…maybe you should relax a little more." Dr. Cox offered as he walked up to the bed, JD was currently occupying and rubbed the boys shoulders.

"Oooh yeah. That is nice..." JD let his body go limp from the shoulder rub he was getting.

A sharp contraction made JD whimper in pain, "Just a moment." He took a deep breath like he was taught.

Barry walked over to JD and Dr. Cox, "So...When will Turk be here to get JD c-sect'ed?" Perry chuckled, "It's c-section. To answer your other question, Turk might be here soon. Don't worry." He looked at JD, who was calmed down from massage.

"Thank you so much for the back rub." JD purred, smiling dazedly.

Perry chuckled against, gently rubbing JD's back, "Your welcome."

Turk came into the room, panting, his arms full of equipment. "Let's get it going."

An hour or two later came fast, along with the sound of a baby girl crying loudly.

JD woke up after his men told him to take a nap, they would take care of the little girl. "What are we gonna name her?" Turk smiled brightly, Perry and Barry gave sad smiles.

"What's the matter?" Turk sighed.

"We are realizing how much we are missing with JD. We can leave you alone now." Barry looked down.

"No! I...mean. You can stay, forever if you want." JD blushed, "We like you, and we want you to be ours. Only if you want too of course." He smiled.

Perry smiled, gently kissing JD and Turk's lips, "I would love to stay. Thank you." Barry smiled, kissing all the men's cheeks, "I would love to be with you three. Thank you."

JD smiled down at his baby daughter, "Well Aimee, looks like we are gonna have a long and peaceful life ahead of us."

The End


End file.
